


Old Gods

by gyromitra



Series: The Court of the Demon King [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, One-Shot, Word salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyromitra/pseuds/gyromitra
Summary: A literal Word Salad. About Gods and Mother of Dragons. And things inbetween.
My life is yours.





	

All in all, it is a dreary affair, no different than any other they take part in

*

Reaper looks down to Moon gasping in pain. He pushes the mask back and the man smiles at him, blood flowing freely from his wounds.

“My life is yours.”

Reaper puts the blade above his heart.

“My life is yours,” he responds in kind and drives the sword through Moon’s breast.

*

He is a Thing That Waits and Listens. He is, by all accounts, a monster, a child borne of unholy union of mortal and something else, be it divine or profane.

*

Gabriel melts out of the shadows, and the fair-haired man smiles curtly at him. The smile is wary and tired.

“You don’t need to hide.”

“I don’t like this place. It brings back memories.” Jack doesn’t ask which memories exactly. “You are going to die tonight.”

“Won’t be the first time.”

*

He is a god of death after all and he can refuse the reality of that one man lying dead at his feet. And Jack breathes, Mercy at his side taking the pain away. The blonde laughs, blood spattering on his lips. Gabriel leaves him.

“What, no kiss for me?”

*

Denying the release of death to Jack is easy, and easier it gets with each breathless moment they spend together. Until, each life, comes the moment it is simply impossible and Gabriel rocks a dead body in his arms – so many times till now that he can’t cry anymore.

*

This time he is a king without a crown, a mocking, daring smile on his scarred lips as he stares down the death itself because he himself is the worst of the worst things that can walk upon this earth. He is an Old God risen again – he is a power burning raw in a mortal flesh-made dress.

A Thing That Waits and Listens is no match for him, not since a time it was itself an Old God, and both of them were so very young and foolish, and swore the oath that Heaven told Earth at the beginnings of time.

“My life is yours.”

Such a little thing to ruin all of their prospective lives. Fate is an old wrinkled whore, Gabriel idly thinks to himself years later as he runs his fingers through white hair clotted with old blood that flows no more. Then he lays the man down and takes the life of every creature, no matter the kind, that lingers on the battlefield.

*

Reaper knows of The Prophecy. He heard each and every Prophecy that came before. But now he smiles, teethy, bloodthirsty, his dead heart beating hard in his chest as he gazes upon the young priestess. He sees what took home in her belly unbeknownst to everyone – an Old God. He whisks the child away and hides him well.

*

The Walls of the earth weaken. Mother of Dragons rumbles deep.

“I sense a morsel, child.” Jack smiles.

“You will eat tonight.”

“A giant, I have long not tasted that delicacy.”

“So that beast is going to do all the work?” The prince feels cheated and Gabriel doesn’t know why he even tries to explain the intricacy lost to mortals.

“He will triumph not because Mother of Dragons fights for him. He will fell the beast because it is him who fights for Mother of Dragons.”

*

The Walls weaken and weaken, and Reaper feels less and less like a Thing That Waits and Listens. He feels like a demon king. He can see glimpses of his court now. And in his chambers, bloodied yet satiated, Moon rests.

*

Moon is femininity. He is given his praise from women that fight every day. He is a warrior, gentle and battered. And demon king is death.

The irony is certainly not lost on Reaper.

The Death and the Maiden, even if that maiden is no woman at all.

*

Jack dies the first time. Reaper denies that. They make love on a dusty ground in the forgotten shed while around them the city burns and the dragon purrs rolling in the heat of the flames.

“We must stop meeting like this.” The blonde chuckles.

*

When they call upon him in his domesticity, he comes in the guise of a goddess. The queen presents her newborns, twins, to Moon, and he pricks his finger. A drop of blood is given to the younger one.

“He will need the strength. His brother will betray him, but before that, he will find his way to the Death’s Court.”

*

Jack dies a second time. They hide under a protective wing of the dragon.

“Love that stays young,” she muses, unbothered, and her thoughts turn to her mate and the clutch of eggs she left in his care.

*

When they call upon him in his ferocity, he comes as a warrior. Two princes reach they maturity and become knights. Yet again, he presents a drop of blood to the younger one. The older prince observes and something dark takes root in his heart.

“Would you return to devil king’s court?”

*

Jack dies a third time. They lay tangled in wet grass, their skin streaked with blood and mud.

“Will you invite me to your court, Gabriel?”

“You are there, always.”

*

In the court of the demon king, Moon shines. Under their touch the Walls tear themselves down and stars fall to the earth. After everything, only they remain and Mother of Dragons feasts on the remains of Old Gods.

*

Jack dies the final time, his brother succumbing as well to the icy embrace of the demon king.

Two drops of blood, a gift from a god, makes him open his eyes again.

“Will you come to my court?” Gabriel, Reaper, the Thing that Waits and Listens and the demon king ask.

“This question hurts me. Aren’t we married?” Jack and Moon answer.

They reach a middle ground in a kiss.

*

All in all, it is a dreary affair, no different than any other they take part in.


End file.
